Prize Car
A Prize Car is a vehicular reward upon completing certain events or reaching certain milestones during game progression. Appearing in all games except Gran Turismo HD Concept and Gran Turismo PSP, they feature items that cannot be acquired normally via the Dealership such as special paint or cars. Gran Turismo 1 All championship events (excluding the Gran Turismo World Cup) will award the player prize cars if they completed the event 1st overall. As well, completing all license tests in gold will award prize cars. Gran Turismo 2 The awarding mechanics were slightly revised for this game. While retaining the ability to get prize cars via overall championship wins or completing license tests, they can now be acquired by winning individual races of any racing event (excluding the Sunday Cup, the Clubman Cup, the national championships of the Gran Turismo League section, the Rally Races and the one-make races). Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec The awarding mechanics of this game are similar to that of the previous game, meaning that cars are awarded through overall championship wins or completing license tests. Unlike in GT2, cars awarded in non-championship races are given only if the player wins all the races of the event, instead of winning individual races. This is also the last game in the series were there are multiple prize cars for championship events. The multiple prize cars system is returned in GT Sport for its Campaign Mode and Daily Workout prize cars. Gran Turismo 4 In this game, prize cars can be acquired again even if the event in question was completed prior. Players can still acquire cars by completing license tests. Driving Missions can award the player cars upon completion of each event. Gran Turismo 5 Unlike the previous games, prize cars cannot be acquired directly but by receiving car coupons for each car before receiving them at the "Tickets" section. Nevertheless, cars can be won by winning Championship races, completing license tests or completing Special Events. Additionally, it is also possible to get car coupons by achieving certain milestones such as the player's birthday, overall distance driven or overall number of races participated or won. From version 1.07 onwards, cars worth 1,000,000 Credits and above (including gift car coupons) cannot be traded.Online features are no longer available on the update 2.16 due to the ending services Gran Turismo 6 The methods for acquiring a prize car remained generally the same, though the gift car coupons were omitted in this game. Players can acquire cars by obtaining a certain amount of stars in the various classes of the Career Mode, by getting all gold in the Mission Races, by completing license tests, as well as meeting the requirements in some Special Events. Prize cars are also awarded in the Seasonal Events if the player meets the requirements of each event. Additionally, players can select the color of some prize cars before redemption. Gran Turismo Sport The mechanics for obtaining prize cars were reworked. Cars will be awarded upon completing a number of Driving School or Mission Challenge events within the adjacent row. Daily Workout will also provide cars once per day upon completing the required amount of miles (kilometers) to be driven. GT Sport returned to the multiple prize cars system last used for Gran Turismo 3 for its Campaign mode and Daily Workout. Gallery GT1 Prize Car.png|A message indicating a prize car in Gran Turismo 1. GT2 Prize Car.png|A message notifying when the player receives a prize car in Gran Turismo 2. Mercedes Benz CLK Touring Car Prize Car GT3 A Spec.png|A Mercedes-Benz CLK Touring Car '00 awarded to the player by completing the Legend of Silver Arrow in Amateur League in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec. GT3 Prize Car Championship.png|A Volkswagen New Beetle Cup Car '00 is awarded by completing the German Touring Car Championships. GT3 Prize Car Endurance.png|A Nissan CALSONIC SKYLINE (JGTC) '00 being awarded to the player by completing Laguna Seca 200 Miles. GTC Prize Car Normal.png|A Mini Cooper S '02 being awarded to the player by completing a Normal Level in Gran Turismo Concept GTC Prize Car Pro.png|A Spyker C8 Laviolette '01 being awarded by completing a Pro Level in Gran Turismo Concept GT4 Prologue Prize Car.png|A Suzuki CONCEPT-S2 '03 being awarded to the player after completing the Red Section in Gran Turismo 4 Prologue Prizecars 70-Nissan GT-R LM Edition ('02).jpg|A Nissan GT-R Concept LM Race Car being awarded after completing the Dream Car Championship in Gran Turismo 4 GT5 Prize Car.png|A Audi R8 Race Car (Audi PlayStation Team ORECA) '05 being awarded after completing the 24 Hours of Le Mans in Gran Turismo 5 GT6_Prize_Car_Half_Stars.png|A Dodge Challenger R/T '70 awarded to the player by obtaining the half of stars in National A Class in Gran Turismo 6. GT6_Prize_Car_All_Stars.png|A RE Amemiya FD3S RX-7 awarded to the player by obtaining all stars in National A Class in Gran Turismo 6. GT6_Prize_Car_License.png|A Honda S2000 '06 awarded to the player by obtaining the National A License in Gran Turismo 6. GT6_Prize_Car_License_Gold.png|A KTM X-BOW Street '12 awarded to the player by obtaining all golds in National A License. GT6_Prize_Car_License_Mission.png|A BMW Concept 1 Series tii '07 awarded to the player by obtaining all golds in National A Mission Races. GT6_Prize_Car_Goodwood.png|A Cizeta V16T '94 awarded to the player by obtaining golds in Goodwood Festival of Speed Stage 4. GT6_Prize_Car_Aytron_Senna.png|An Ayrton Senna LOTUS 97T '85 awarded to the player by obtaining Silver in Challenge 4 of the Ayrton Senna Tribute. GT6_Prize_Car_Circuito_de_la_Sierra.png|A Nissan GT-R NISMO '14 awarded to the player by obtaining Gold in Challenge 4 of the Sierra Time Rally. GT Sport Prize Car Driving School.png|The prize car roulette by completing Driving School Beginner 2 in Gran Turismo Sport. GT Sport Prize Car Mission Challenge.png|The prize car roulette by completing Mission Challenge Stage 2. GT Sport Prize Car Track Challenge.png|The prize car roulette by completing all golds in Blue Moon Bay Raceway in Gran Turismo Sport. GT Sport Prize Car Daily Workout.png|The prize car roulette by completing Daily Workouts. Notes Category:Gameplay